A Very Lawful Christmas
by delusionment
Summary: Where there is a whirlwind of snow, there is also a whirlwind of love. Klavier x Ema. A few other pairings, and tons of friendship moments. -one-shot-


(-- --)

A Very Lawful Christmas

The cold cut through the air, numbing the cheeks of the police officers' faces. But along the rush of the wind were the whispering voices of gossip.

"Is it me, or has Mr. Gavin been really dejected lately?"

"I've noticed it, too."

"I think I know what's wrong."

"What?"

"Yeah, what's up with him?"

"The head detective in charge of this case isn't Detective Skye."

"_Ooooh_, I get it now."

"She's taking a long vacation, isn't she?"

"Yeah. She said it's for a wedding."

"Three weeks sounds pretty long for only a wedding."

"I'm assuming it's including Christmas. Isn't her sister already married though?"

"The wedding isn't her sister's. It's for an old friend of hers. Remember Mr. Edgeworth?"

"Who wouldn't? He was a great prosecutor."

"Yeah, he's getting married. Detective Gumshoe was talking about it. Once this case is all wrapped up, he's going to be heading over to Europe to attend the wedding."

"Europe, huh? Isn't Mr. Gavin also going back to Germany for the holidays?"

"I think so. His parents are also celebrating their 35th wedding anniversary so he'll be there for that, too."

"Wow. A lot of special occasions going on besides Christmas."

"I'll say."

(-- --)

**-December 22, 12:28 PM**

Ema was happy.

Incredibly happy.

_Extraordinarily_ happy.

She was back in Europe. It was her favorite time of the year. It was lightly snowing. She was comfortably bundled up in a thick jacket and a scarf. She was going to watch her favorite prosecutor get married. She was spending Christmas in Europe with many of her friends and family because of the wedding. She had a blistering hot cup of coffee in one hand, and she was walking with Mr. Edgeworth. Yes, there were a lot of reasons to be happy.

"So, how're you feeling now that you're going to be a married man soon, Mr. Edgeworth?" asked Ema excitedly.

"Elated," he replied with a small smile.

They were walking down a frozen street of Düsseldorf, Germany. Christmas was in three days, and there were many people in the streets trying to do some last minute shopping.

"You and Ms. von Karma look so happy together." Ema beamed. With an embarrassed chuckle, she said, "I can't wait until I find someone who makes me that happy."

"You'll find him." As they passed by a jewelry store, Edgeworth stopped to stare at the diamond necklaces in the window. "What do you think of these, Ema?"

Ema stopped as well to admire the jewelry. "Too bad I can't buy anything with my pay check," she joked.

"Do you think Franziska would like any of these?"

"I think she'd like anything you'd give her." She shrugged. "And besides, I can't really judge. You know her better than I do."

"…Let's go in."

(-- --)

-**December 22, 12:25 PM**

Christmas in Germany was always a welcoming sight for Klavier. It was so familiar. There would be snow, twinkles from the lights, and the bustle of people in the street. Düsseldorf was always busy even when he was growing up.

Klavier wandered down the street, occasionally stopping to stare into the windows of the various shops. He had already done all of his Christmas shopping, but he found no harm in browsing. He did see a nice fur coat his mother would enjoy. He also spotted a massage chair in one store. He wondered if his father would enjoy having one in his office.

Exiting a store and further down the road, someone quickly caught his eye. There was a woman at least fifteen feet ahead of him. There was something familiar with the way she moved. Her hips swayed with each step. Her hair was a smooth brown and half of it was pulled up into a ponytail. She was bundled up in a long, thick coat, but Klavier's eyes traveled down her body to spot a fringe of white.

He stopped in his tracks. _Was that Fräulein Detective?!_ What was she doing in Düsseldorf? She said she was going to a wedding! He assumed it was somewhere in the United States. He snapped out of his reverie to follow after the woman.

She turned to the man beside her and smiled. His heart stood still and for the briefest moment, so did time and space. He knew that face anywhere. It was definitely _her_. His eyes snapped to the man beside her. He was tall, dark haired, and handsome. The man smiled, and Ema laughed. He saw them stop at a store window, and after exchanging a few words (and a laugh on Ema's part), they went inside.

Something inside pricked him.

And he couldn't quite place what it was.

(-- --)

**-December 23, 9:45 PM**

As Ema looked around the room, she felt like she was suddenly transported back to the Romantic Era of the 1800s.

Tonight, a dance party celebration was held in honor of a couple's 35th wedding anniversary. The couple was a very good family friend of the von Karma family. Franziska was required to attend. Edgeworth went along willingly, of course. Phoenix was mildly interested and didn't put up much of a fight. Where her father went, Trucy went as well with Apollo close behind her. Franziska had forced Maya and Pearl to dress up and attend. Gumshoe and Mrs. Maggey Gumshoe were doubtful at first, but with some "convincing" from Franziska, they agreed to attend as well. Adrian had a few errands to run for the wedding and would arrive later. Interested, Ema was roped in to going.

The family's name was Gavin. Though the name made Ema raise an eyebrow, she said nothing. She assumed there were many in Germany who had a surname of "Gavin." The thought was quickly pushed out of her mind. Franziska introduced her guests to Mr. and Mrs. Gavin. Mr. Gavin was a tall man. He had tan skin and his dark hair was starting to show streaks of gray. Ema thought he was very handsome. Mrs. Gavin was in her mid-fifties, but she still retained a youthful face. She had lightly tanned skin and light blonde hair. But what struck Ema the most was that her eyes were as blue as the ocean.

The Gavins lived in a huge mansion. Ema found the inside to be quite old-fashioned. The foyer was completely made of marble. In the center stood a spiraling grand staircase that led to the east and west wings of the house. On the ground floor to the right was a ballroom with marble floors and crystal chandeliers glittering up above. The room to the left of the staircase was a large dining room with a majestic red carpet and expensive furnishings. In the ballroom, an orchestra ensemble was playing. Guests were either drinking wine and champagne and talking along the walls or waltzing to the music on the floor.

Ema stood to the side of the room with Apollo, both drinking a glass of champagne. Phoenix and Maya were chatting with each other. Trucy was showing off her magic skills to several guests with Pearl acting as her assistant. Gumshoe and Maggey were stumbling across the floor, bumping into other couples. Ema assumed they were trying to dance. On the other hand Edgeworth and his fiancée were dancing smoothly across the marble floor.

The whole night, Ema had received several flirtatious smiles and glances from men. Were German men always so flirty? Receiving so much attention made her turn away and blush. She was used to Klavier's advances, but this flirting made her light-headed and giggle like some kind of silly school girl.

"One's consequence varies so much at times without any particular reason," she replied to Apollo.

"There has to be a reason for a lot of things," he answered. He noticed another man glancing at Ema. "Perhaps it's because you're just that agreeable."

Ema smiled and chuckled. "Yes, well, tonight I think agree with _everyone_."

"Maybe that's just the alcohol talking."

"Maybe." Ema grinned and inclined her glass at Apollo before walking off to talk to the other guests.

(-- --)

**-December 23, 10:30 PM**

Klavier entered the ballroom. He spotted his parents on the other side. He walked along the wall, avoiding the dancing couples. He spotted Phoenix Wright dancing with a pretty girl with light brown hair.

Wait. _Phoenix Wright_? What was he doing here?

Klavier's eyes darted around the room. He noticed Trucy was doing magic card tricks for a group of kids. Apollo was trying to dance with a woman with dark hair and glasses, but the woman kept stepping on his toes. Shaking off his confusion, he walked over to his parents.

"Mother, Father," he greeted. "Happy Anniversary."

Mrs. Gavin brightened up at the sight of her youngest son. "Klavier, darling!" She reached up to kiss him on the cheek. "You finally made it!"

Mr. Gavin clapped a hand on his son's shoulder. "Good to see you son."

"You, too, Father." Klavier smiled. "Thirty-five years of marriage. How do you do it?"

"That's a secret, darling," mused his mother. "At least until you get married." Klavier raised an eyebrow. "Which reminds me, darling, when _are_ you going to get married? I'd like to have some grandchildren soon."

"Mother…" he warned.

"I'm just saying, honey." Mrs. Gavin gestured to the whole room. "Look around. There are plenty of single women here. Fall in love with one of them, and give me a grandchild. I'm getting old."

"Mother, you're _fifty-six_! That's not old at all!"

"Well, you're my only hope for a grandchild, Klavier!" she answered.

He knew what she wanted to say. _"You're brother can't ever get married and give me a grandchild."_ Since hearing about what Kristoph had done, the name was largely avoided in the family and among friends. Klavier swallowed the lump in his throat and scanned the room, hoping to find a subject to change to.

As he looked around, he spotted Franziska von Karma. The handsome young man he had seen with Ema yesterday afternoon was beside Ms. von Karma, an arm protectively wrapped around her waist.

"Mother, Father, who is that man with Ms. von Karma?" asked Klavier.

"That's Miles Edgeworth, Ms. von Karma's fiancée," answered Mr. Gavin. "He was a prosecuting genius who studied under Manfred von Karma."

"How come I never met him?"

"Von Karma never took him to our parties, and he was rarely mentioned. He debuted as a prosecutor at the age of twenty in America."

"The same time Ms. von Karma became a prosecutor here?"

"Yes. When you moved to America, Mr. Edgeworth was just moving here," replied Mrs. Gavin. "He's made quite a name for himself now."

Klavier's heart jumped into his throat. Across the room, Ema had approached Ms. von Karma and Edgeworth and was now chatting with them. He almost didn't recognize her without her white lab coat and a bag of Snackoos. Her long brown hair was completely down, and she wore a dark green dress that matched her eyes perfectly and showed off the curves of her body. Her cheeks were a little flushed, which he suspected were caused by the wine in her hand. She looked simply gorgeous the way she smiled and laughed.

"Who is the young Fräulein with Ms. von Karma and Mr. Edgeworth?" asked Klavier, fully knowing the answer.

"Ms. Ema Skye," said Mrs. Gavin. "She's an old friend Mr. Edgeworth, apparently. She was one of the guests Ms. von Karma brought along."

"One of?"

Mrs. Gavin pointed at each of Franziska's guests. "Phoenix Wright, Mr. Edgeworth's best friend. He's going to be the best man at the wedding. Trucy Wright, Mr. Wright's daughter. Her magic tricks are most amusing. Apollo Justice, Mr. Wright's apprentice. He's a defense attorney in America. Adrian Andrews, Ms. von Karma's best friend, who will also be the maid of honor. Mr. and Mrs. Gumshoe over there. Mr. Gumshoe is apparently the head detective in Los Angeles and worked on many cases with Mr. Edgeworth and Mr. Wright, and Mrs. Gumshoe is a waitress in a French restaurant called Trés Bien. Maya and Pearl Fey are very good friends of Mr. Edgeworth and Mr. Wright. They're cousins and I think they are something called…spirit mediums? Well, in any case, I really like Ms. von Karma's friends. All of them are very pleasant, indeed."

"Anything else you can tell me about Fräulein Skye?"

Mr. Gavin raised an eyebrow out of amusement. "Are you interested in her?"

"…I might be."

"She's single, if that's what you want to hear."

Whatever had been pricking inside of him before seemed to dissolve. Ema Skye was single, and the handsome Mr. Edgeworth was only a friend.

(-- --)

**-December 23, 10:45 PM**

The band stopped playing. Couples began lining up, women on one side and the men across from them.

"What's going on?" asked Ema.

Edgeworth looked at the formation. "Ah. Everyone is about to dance a German waltz."

""German waltz?""

"A very simple dance danced back then around the 1800s."

"Like, one of those dances you see in Jane Austen adaptations?"

"Something like that," replied Franziska.

"Would you like to learn, Ema?" asked Edgeworth.

"Huh?! Really?"

"It's very easy to pick up. Do you mind, Franziska?"

"I don't. I'll eventually end up dancing with you anyway."

Edgeworth took Ema by the hand and led her onto the floor to join the other couples. Ema stood across from Edgeworth. To her left was Trucy, Franziska, and Maggey Gumshoe. To her right was Maya, Pearl, and Adrian. On Edgeworth's left was Phoenix and Apollo. Gumshoe was across from his wife.

The music started. The men bowed and the women curtseyed. Ema glanced at the other women and started following their example. Both lines stepped towards each other, their right hands grasping the other's elbow lightly. They moved in a circle going clockwise. After several turns, Edgeworth and Ema let go and switched hands, their left hands now grasping the other arm. They turned counterclockwise now. It was a good thing the turns were slow, otherwise they would have gotten dizzy very quickly.

After several turns, they let go. Both lines stepped back and then forward. Ema placed her hands on Edgeworth's shoulders, and his hands went on her waist. They spun clockwise again, stepped back and then forward again to turn counterclockwise.

"This is really easy," said Ema.

"You see? Now you have to walk around me once. Then we switch partners and do it all over again until the song ends."

Edgeworth released Ema and she followed after the others, walking around her partner. Ema turned to her right to start dancing with Phoenix while Edgeworth turned to his right to start dancing with Trucy.

"Hi, Mr. Wright."

"Hi, Ema. Not bad for your first time."

"Thanks. I never knew you could dance, though."

He laughed. "Edgey said I had to learn for the wedding."

"Wright," growled Edgeworth.

Phoenix laughed again. Ema turned to her right to start dancing with Apollo. Trucy was now dancing with her father, and Franziska was dancing with her fiancée.

"How're you doing, Apollo?" asked Ema.

"Not bad. This is an easy dance."

"Yeah. I like how it flows."

"I kind of like it."

"Me too."

She turned to her next partner. Ocean blue eyes met her acid green eyes. There was no mistaking that tan skin and long, platinum blonde hair. Though his necklace was gone, he wasn't wearing a tie and a few of the top buttons were not buttoned up.

"M-Mr. Gavin!" she gasped. She stumbled back a few steps, but Klavier reached forward to grasp her arm, pulling her back into the dance.

"Keep dancing, Fräulein," he answered pleasantly. She colored out of embarrassment and surprise.

Apollo gave Klavier a quick glance. "You weren't there before," he replied.

Klavier merely laughed. Ema's eyes never left his. She was too astonished to say a word. She moved onto two other partners before the song finally ended. She cast her eyes in his direction only to find that his eyes were on her.

"What are _you_ doing here?" she asked.

"What are _you_ doing here?" he asked cheerily.

"I ask you first."

Klavier grinned. "Why, this is my parents' home. I grew up here." Her eyes widened. "Surely you knew that. After all, we have the same surname."

"I-uh...the thought crossed my mind, but I assumed that "Gavin" was a fairly common surname, so there was no connection at all."

"A logical reason."

The pair walked out of the ballroom and into the foyer. Ema looked up at the grand staircase and ran a finger along the banister.

"You grew up here?"

"Ja."

"It's gorgeous…"

Klavier tugged Ema gently in the direction of the dining room. In the doorway, she spotted a large painting just above the mantelpiece of the fireplace. Ema walked around the table to get a better look. It was a painting of the Gavin family. Mr. and Mrs. Gavin's noble air and good looks were captured perfectly. Alongside them were their two sons, presumably in their late teens. They both looked equally handsome.

"Wow. You and your brother really take after your mother."

"I was surprised we both got her genes. My father's is the more dominant one."

"Well, scientifically speaking, recessive traits have a small chance of showing themselves instead of the dominant ones."

"Twice in a row?"

Ema smiled and chuckled. "You guys got lucky."

Klavier laughed. "Do you want to see the rest of the house?"

Her eyes seemed to sparkle. "Can I?"

"If you want." She took his arm when offered, and he led her out of the dining room and up the staircase. "So I thought you were going to a wedding when you filed for a vacation."

"Well, I am. My friend Mr. Edgeworth is getting married to Ms. von Karma on the twenty-seventh."

"Will you be here for Christmas?"

She smiled and nodded. "With their wedding so close after Christmas, I figured I might as well. It seems like a lot of us had the same idea."

"I saw Mr. Wright, the Fräulein Magician, and Herr Forehead out there," commented Klavier. "My mother was kind enough to point out all of the guests Ms. von Karma brought tonight."

Ema looked up at Klavier and frowned. "You saw us before. That's why you weren't surprised to see me during the dance!"

"Believe me, Fräulein. I was surprised to see you here in the first place. I saw you yesterday afternoon with Mr. Edgeworth." Klavier stared down at Ema. She looked even better in that dress than he originally thought. "I was even more surprised seeing you here tonight. Or maybe it was because you've completely stunned me with your beauty." Ema blushed, but didn't say anything. After passing a few doors on the east wing of the mansion, Klavier opened a door. "This is my brother's room."

Ema peeked inside and flicked on a light. Kristoph's room was the size of a master bedroom, but that was no surprise. There were several large bookshelves around the room, each packed with all kinds of books. A layer of dust was all over them. The king sized bed was folded up neatly and untouched. There was a fireplace nearby. On the mantelpiece, Ema spotted a couple photographs. One was of his parents holding a baby. From the date at the bottom, she realized that the baby was Kristoph himself. The next photograph was of a young Kristoph and Klavier. Kristoph looked like he somewhere in junior high. His uniform was spotless and tidy. On the other hand, Klavier looked to be a first grader. His uniform was missing its tie, and his shirt was unbuttoned at the top and untucked. Ema looked back at Klavier and then at the photo. She started giggling.

"What is it?" he asked. He walked over to her.

"I just find it funny how your sense of style can carry throughout the years!"

He spotted the photo. He looked down at his clothes. Abashed, a light blush crept over his face. He hoped she wouldn't notice, but she did anyway.

She pinched his cheeks and smirked. "Oh, so even the great Prosecutor Klavier Gavin can blush?"

He raised an eyebrow. "You shouldn't tease me, Fräulein Skye."

"Why shouldn't I? You tease me all the time."

He ran his hands over her bare shoulders. Her skin was so soft under his fingers. He stepped closer to her, their lips barely touching. "Because when drop dead gorgeous women I like tease me, I find it hard to control myself."

Mischief sparkled in her dark green eyes. She stood up on her tiptoes, planting a soft kiss on his cheek. "Mr. Gavin, you ought to keep those hormones of yours in check." She stepped away from his grasp, a smile playing at her lips. She grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the room.

"You're unusually playful tonight, Fräulein," he remarked as they walked down the hallway, their hands still in a tangled embrace.

"I'm just a little tipsy…"

"Mm. Maybe I should get you drunk more often." Ema turned around to slap him on the arm. He smirked. He led her further down the hall. "Here. I want to show you something."

"Like what?"

"My room." Klavier opened one of the doors and turned on the light.

Klavier's room was very different from his brother's. There weren't any bookshelves, but there was a large TV on one side. There was a large glass case filled with different types and styles of guitars. His king sized bed was made, though it looked rather sloppy compared to Kristoph's. Almost every inch of the walls was covered with posters of famous bands. Ema skimmed through them. There were a few of the Beatles, one of the Rolling Stones, a couple of U2, a few of Led Zeppelin, one of Franz Ferdinand, one of Queen, and a couple of the Ramones and Pink Floyd. She spotted other bands as well like The Police, Aerosmith, AC/DC, Guns 'N Roses, and Bon Jovi. They were very old bands, but she liked his taste. His room also had a fireplace. Ema wandered over to the mantelpiece to stare at the pictures he had. The first one was of his parents in a loving embrace. The second one was a picture of a young Klavier and Kristoph on Halloween. Kristoph was dressed up to look like Manfred von Karma, and Klavier was dressed up as a judge. The third picture had to be eight years old. It contained both brothers showing off their respective badges to the camera. She couldn't help but think that at one time, Kristoph was actually human. The photographs proved it.

Ema turned to smile at Klavier. "I like your room," she replied. She motioned to the posters. "And your taste of music."

Klavier chuckled. "Thanks. I grew up listening to them. Their music inspired me to become a rock star, you know?"

"Well, these bands' songs actually can be considered as music. Yours is just _noise_," joked Ema.

If he had not seen the mischief in her eyes again, he would have been very hurt. "Ooh, that was cold."

"Sorry. I couldn't help it."

"I don't believe you. But if you kiss me, I will." She rolled her eyes and placed another kiss on Klavier's cheek. He frowned, slightly disappointed. "I was hoping for one on the lips."

"Hm…" She batted her long eyelashes at him. "Nah. Maybe next time. I'm not in a very kissy mood anymore." She smirked and went back out into the hallway.

She laughed as she heard him yell out, "Dammit, I said not to tease me!"

(-- --)

**-December 24, 12:07 AM**

Klavier and Ema walked back into the ballroom. Trucy spotted them and bounded over to the pair with a large grin painted on her face.

"Hi Ema! Hi Mr. Gavin!"

"Hi Trucy," greeted Ema.

"Sooooo…where did you two disappear off to?" the young girl asked slyly.

"I was showing Fräulein Skye around the mansion," answered Klavier.

Trucy looked between both of them. She scowled with disappointment. "Ugh, really? That's it? _Lame_." As she went away to bother Apollo, Franziska and Edgeworth approached the pair.

"Mr. Gavin," called Franziska.

Klavier turned to her and smiled. "Ah, Ms. von Karma. Always a pleasure." He took her hand and placed a kiss on it.

"Likewise."

"I hear you are getting married very soon. My congratulations are in order."

"Thank you." Franziska placed an affectionate hand on Edgeworth's chest. "I'd like to introduce you to my fiancée Miles Edgeworth. Miles, this is Klavier Gavin, the youngest son of the Gavin family."

"Pleasure to meet you," replied Edgeworth.

"Same."

Both men shook hands.

Edgeworth glanced between Klavier and Ema. "I never knew you and Ema were familiar with each other already," he said. He had noticed Ema's reaction during the dance when she starting dancing with Klavier. It was safe to deduce that they already knew each other.

"Mr. Gavin is actually my boss back at the precinct," answered Ema.

"Well, if you two are on such familiar terms, then you must join us at the von Karma mansion tomorrow night, Klavier," said Franziska. She noticed Ema shaking her head, but ignored the sign. She smirked with some amusement.

"I'd like that." Klavier grinned. "Now, please excuse me."

Once her boss was a safe distance away, Ema hissed, "Why did you invite him?"

"It's a common courtesy, Miss Skye. He is an old friend of my family's. It would be a great way to catch up," said Franziska. Ema sighed and stalked off to grab a glass of wine from a passing tray. Franziska smirked. "That and I believe they're really interested in each other. This would make for an amusing night."

Edgeworth placed a small kiss on her temple. "Always the schemer."

"Don't you love me for it?"

"I love you for a lot of things."

(-- --)

**-December 24, 9:14 PM**

The von Karma mansion was considerably smaller than the one the Gavin family owned. There were seven bedrooms and seven bathrooms that occupied most of the space on the second and third floors. On the ground floor, a huge library took up much of the space. But tonight, the occupants of the von Karma home wandered between the living room and the kitchen.

The Christmas Eve gathering was much more informal than the party Mr. and Mrs. Gavin had thrown the previous night. Lana and Jake Marshall had flown in earlier that day, bringing the body count up to thirteen. Everyone was dressed up in their pajamas. Maya and Ema were amusing everyone in the living room. The Nickel Samurai Christmas special was playing on TV, but the voices were dubbed over in German. Though both women could easily recite the script by heart, they instead started to create their own impression of what was being said.

"Sayo, I want to kiss you," said Ema in a fake, low voice.

"As well you should," Maya replied in a high-pitched voice. "We are standing under a mistletoe right now."

"But unfortunately I have to take off my mask."

"Yes, you do that."

"But it doesn't matter anyway. The producers don't want to show off my beautiful face so they will just point the camera to the sky."

"I thought they did that because "kissing" is so "omg scandalous!" in front of little kiddies."

"And oh, oh, oh, the camera is pointing up to the sky now!"

"Oh, kiss me, Nickel Samurai!"

"Hold on! Let me get this mask off first!"

"Oh, you're so romantic!"

"Hey, Ema, Maya, I think that's enough now," called Phoenix from the couch. Trucy, Pearl, and Mr. and Mrs. Gumshoe were laughing. The others looked rather amused. "Your version is starting to get a little ridiculous."

"You would know about ridiculous, wouldn't you Wright?" asked Edgeworth. He smirked. Though it was a rhetorical question, the others began adding on to it.

"Even the Judge said so once," said Apollo.

"Nick cross examined a parrot once!" said Maya.

"And an assassin over a radio," added Edgeworth.

"He took down the perfect records of two von Karmas," said Franziska.

"He defended me in court when he had temporary amnesia," replied Maggey.

"Daddy got hit by a car, tossed thirty feet in the air, hit his head on a telephone pole and lived!" added Trucy.

"He was able to stall a trial long enough for me to get four important pieces of evidence to court and get Matt Engarde a guilty verdict," said Gumshoe.

"Tried to," corrected Franziska. "You crashed into a telephone pole, and I was the one who got the evidence to the courtroom."

"I don't know if listing all of the things I've done is supposed to be a compliment or if you're all just ganging up on me," answered Phoenix.

**DING DONG**.

Franziska got up, heading over to the door. Opening it, she saw Klavier standing outside shivering. She quickly ushered him in, brushing off the snow on his coat.

"Glad you could make it," she replied.

"I almost didn't. The snow started to fall pretty heavily when I was halfway here. It looks like it's only going to get worse." In the living room, Franziska handed Klavier an untouched cup of hot chocolate. He noticed everyone in their pajamas. His eyes lingered on Ema longer than expected. "It seems I'm not dressed for the occasion," he joked.

Edgeworth got up and shook Klavier's hand. "Good to see you again, Mr. Gavin. You remember everyone from the party?"

"Of course."

"Also, Ema's sister and her husband just arrived earlier today. This is Lana and Jake Marshall. Lana, Jake, this is Klavier Gavin, Ema's boss."

"It's a pleasure."

"Indeed."

"Nice to meet ya, Hombre."

Klavier began chatting with Edgeworth and Apollo. Lana noticed the way his eyes occasionally flickered in the direction of her sister. Judging from the way Ema was suddenly busying herself with a glass of eggnog and flipping through the channels, she could tell her sister was aware that she was being admired. Jake noticed the watchful eye of his wife. She smiled at him, flashed a glance at Klavier and then Ema and chuckled. Jake raised an eyebrow, clearly in agreement.

"Hey, look! The Pink Princess Christmas special!" said Ema.

The lights suddenly went out. The TV went blank. There were several shrieks as the whole house was engulfed in darkness.

"No one move!" ordered Edgeworth. "Remain calm, everyone!"

"I think the storm outside knocked out the power," replied Franziska.

"How come we aren't allowed to move?" asked Pearl.

"Accidents happen if we start moving. It's better to just stay where we are."

Trucy burst out giggling. "Lights out, make out!" she yelled.

"Trucy! Where did you learn that phrase?" shouted Apollo. He was almost certain she was grinning like a Cheshire Cat.

"School."

"If only that knowledge could be added to your grades…" muttered Phoenix.

Pearl sniggered. "Mystic Maya! Go kiss Mr. Nick right now!"

"Pearly!" yelled Maya. "Stop it!"

Klavier chuckled. "In that case, where is Fräulein Skye?" he joked.

A beam of light was flashed in his direction. "If you say that again, Gavin, I'm turning off this flashlight and murdering you in the dark," Ema answered.

"Ema, where did you get the flashlight?" asked Lana.

"Oh, I always keep one in my pocket. It's good for emergency situations."

There was a little shuffling in the dark and Franziska was next to Ema. "Thank god someone has a brain. Adrian, where are you?"

"Over here," said a voice by the library door. Adrian walked over to both women.

"Let's go into the kitchen. There should be a few candles we can light up," said Franziska. "We'll get the flashlights upstairs next." The three women and the beam of light disappeared into the next room. The sound of drawers opening and closing could be heard.

"So, uh, this is kind of awkward," said Gumshoe somewhere in the darkness.

"It's kind of scary," said his wife.

There was a shriek. "Hey, who did that?!" yelled Maya.

There was a soft thump, and Gumshoe grunted. "Why are you kicking me, pal?! I didn't do anything!"

Pearl stood up slowly, trying to feel her way through the darkness. "Huh? Wasn't there a table around here somewhere?"

Someone gasped in pain. "_Ah_! Who was that?" asked Apollo. "You poked me in the eye!"

"Sorry!" Pearl's hands suddenly found something she thought was an antenna. "Hey, what is this?"

"That's my hair! Stop touching it! Stop!"

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I'll…I'll just sit back down."

There was another shriek. "Ow! You're stepping on me!" yelled Trucy.

"Sorry! I don't know where I am anymore."

There was a rustle. "Hold on, Pearl. I'll find you," said Maggey. "Guh!"

"…Ugh!" Klavier groaned in pain. "Mrs. Gum…shoe…you…kicked me in…the stomach…"

"Oh no! I'm sorry!"

"What is going on out here?!" demanded Franziska. She and Adrian were holding several lit candles, providing the room with some light.

Ema ran her flashlight all over the room. Edgeworth was sitting in the corner, away from the scene. Trucy was sitting on the floor next to the table. Apollo and Pearl were sitting in front of the TV. Klavier was clutching his stomach in pain. Maggey was now sitting on the edge of the table. Gumshoe was lying on the floor, and Maya was seated against the door to the library. Phoenix, Lana, and Jake were sitting on the couch, widely unaffected.

"This is why I said _not_ to move," remarked Edgeworth.

"I've never been so happy to be sitting a couch before," said Phoenix. He started laughing.

"Ain't that the truth, boy," added Jake.

(-- --)

-**December 24, 11:58 PM**

The power to the whole mansion was still out. Everyone managed to keep busy though. Trucy performed several tricks for everyone. At one point, Ema pointed her flashlight at the wall while Trucy, Pearl, and Maya played around with shadow puppets. Edgeworth found a couple packs of cards to play with. The men sat around and played poker for a little bit. Phoenix won, of course. Soon everyone combined the two packs of cards and played a game of war.

Phoenix checked the time on his cell phone. "Midnight is just around the corner," he replied.

"I think we should all go to sleep now!" said Pearl. "After all, Santa won't come if we all are still awake."

Glances were exchanged, but no one said a word. Even if Pearl was seventeen, she was still a child at heart. No one wanted to destroy the dreams of the little girl inside.

"Pearly is right," said Maya. "We should go to sleep. The power is still out, so we could just sleep through it. Then it will be Christmas morning!"

Franziska looked at Klavier. "Ah. But there is the problem of the sleeping arrangements…"

"Those have already been decided," answered Edgeworth.

"Yes, but Mr. Gavin is here. There is no way he can go home in this storm. He'll have to stay over."

"I'm sorry to impose," said Klavier. "I could just sleep on the couch here."

"No, that won't do. There is no fireplace here, so it gets very cold. You could sleep on the couch in the library, but the fireplace there is broken," answered Franziska. "You'll have to room with someone."

"So who gets which room?" asked Klavier.

"Franziska and I share one," said Edgeworth. "Wright and Trucy share one and Apollo is sleeping on the couch in their room. Gumshoe and Maggey have one. Lana and Jake have one. Maya and Pearl are sharing one. Adrian has one, and Ema has one."

Pearl raised her hand in the air. "Question! Can Trucy and Mystic Maya switch rooms?" Both girls started giggling.

Phoenix groaned and Maya rolled her eyes. Franziska ignored the question.

"I know," said Ema. "I'll sleep on the couch in my sister's room, and Mr. Gavin can sleep in my room."

"There isn't a couch in your sister's room," lied Edgeworth. He and his fiancée glanced at each other.

"Well…put one in there!"

"Why don't I sleep with you, Fräulein Skye?" asked Klavier. His voice was suggestive though his eyes showed playfulness.

"E-eh?!"

"Well, that settles that," replied Franziska. A small chuckled escaped her throat. She glanced at her other guests. They were smiling, trying to stop themselves from laughing. Ema's face was blushing in the light of the candles. "Mr. Gavin can room with Ema."

"Hold it!" protested Ema.

("Tee hee! Ema said, "Hold it!"" said Trucy. Apollo quickly hushed her quiet.)

Edgeworth smirked. "Well, Ema, you already are familiar with Mr. Gavin. I don't see the problem."

"The problem is that he's my _boss_! It's not right!"

"It's only for a night," said Lana with a smile. "If nothing happens, then nothing happens."

Apollo grinned. "If we hear certain noises coming from your room, then we'll know if something happened," he joked. Ema almost wanted to grab a mug and throw it in his direction.

"I think that's enough," said Phoenix. He casually got up from the couch, his hands buried in the pockets of his sweatpants. "I'm going to sleep."

He was halfway up the stairs when Maya shouted, "Yeah, you need your rest, old man!"

"Thirty-four is not old!" he called back.

With a laugh, Maya followed after him, continuously showering him with taunts. Pearl and Trucy went up the stairs to try to get Maya and Phoenix to sleep in the same room. Apollo went after both girls, reprimanding them for being too noisy. Adrian went upstairs followed by Edgeworth and Franziska and the Gumshoes.

"Ema, stop sulking," said Lana.

"You look like a pigeon," commented Jake. Mr. and Mrs. Marshall laughed as they went upstairs.

The woman sighed. "Please tell me this is a nightmare."

"Too bad."

"Ugh."

A silence fell between them.

"Aren't you going to go up?" she asked.

"I need you to show me to the room." He smiled pleasantly at her.

With a final sigh, Ema turned on her flashlight and blew out the candles. She grabbed his hand in the darkness and led him upstairs. Their room was at the end of the hallway.

They were almost there when a large figure jumped out behind Ema and yelled out, "**BOO!!**"

Ema dropped the flashlight and screamed, nearly jumping into Klavier's arms. The figure started laughing and turned on his own flashlight. It was Phoenix Wright. "Pffft!! _Man_, I got you good, Ema!" He laughed.

"Mr. Wright! That was not funny!" Ema stomped over to snatch up her fallen flashlight.

"I thought it was! I am laughing, of course." He let out another hearty laugh before going back to his own room.

Klavier gripped Ema's arm. "Are you okay?"

She took a deep breath and nodded. She opened the door to the room. She pleased to see that the fireplace was already lit and brightening the room. She shut off the flashlight and placed it on the side table. Klavier closed the door behind them. Ema slipped under the covers of the bed and sighed happily at how warm it was. She heard Klavier kick off his boots and felt a heavy weight on the other side of the bed. She turned over to see her boss getting under the covers.

"_What_ are you doing?" she demanded.

He grinned. "Why, I'm getting ready to go to bed."

"You are _not_ sleeping in the same bed as me." She pointed to the couch near the bed. "Go sleep there instead."

"I'd rather not, Fräulein. The couch is very far from the fireplace. That would be just as bad if I was sleeping downstairs."

Without a word, Ema got out of bed. She picked up her pillow, ripped off one of the heavy covers from the bed and settled herself on the couch. "Fine. I'll sleep here."

"Fräulein--"

"Goodnight."

Klavier shut his mouth, and laid back. It was quiet in the room except for the crackling of the flames. He didn't want to go to sleep just yet. He glanced at Ema whose back was to him. He waited and waited. Slowly, he heard her breathing even out. He waited a few moments more before carefully getting out of the bed. He pulled back the covers on her side. He checked to see that she was fast asleep before sliding a hand under her knees and another under her back. He lifted her up and carefully placed her on her side of the bed. He untangled the blanket from her body, covered her up, and draped the blanket back on the bed. He slipped her pillow under her head. He climbed back under the covers. He wanted to pull her closer, but he decided to save that for another day.

(-- --)

-**December 25, 6:12 AM**

Ema was roused by the joyous and annoying screaming of two teenage girls.

"_It's Christmas! It's Christmas! It's Christmas!"_ sang Pearl and Trucy. They bounded down the hallway, knocking on everyone's door.

"Get up!" yelled Trucy.

"It's Christmas!" added Pearl.

Ema turned over, her pillow over her ears. "It's also morning," she grumbled.

The door to the room burst open. "Hey! Ema! Mr. Gavin! It's Christmas! C'mon! Get up!" ordered Trucy. Klavier sat up, blinking. Ema looked out from under her pillow.

"Ah--ooh! In the same bed?" asked Pearl, as she appeared in the doorway. "How sweet! I wish I had a camera!"

"Oh! I have one in my bag!" Both girls dashed away.

"Same bed?" mumbled Ema. She looked beside her to see Klavier rubbing his eyes. "Huh?" She looked at the couch and then back at the bed she was in. "But wasn't I sleeping there before?" She gave her boss a light shove. "Did you do something?"

"What are you talking about? You collapsed on the bed after you went to the bathroom last night," he lied.

"Eh? But I don't remember going to the bathroom in the middle of the night."

"Maybe you were sleep walking."

"I sleep walk?"

"Who knows?" Klavier flopped back onto the mattress and closed his eyes. "Ugh, it's early."

Ema pulled the covers over her head. "Amen…"

Footsteps approached the room again.

"Hey! Didn't I say to get up already?!" yelled Trucy.

(-- --)

**-December 25, 9:17 AM**

Though Ema thought it was still early, it was still a better time to be awake at than before. Breakfast was cooked and served in the living room. Franziska had tested the power and it was working just fine again. The lights on the Christmas tree twinkled as the presents underneath were seized and distributed.

Of the many gifts each person received, only a few suddenly gained a big importance.

Phoenix gave Edgeworth a picture frame with a photo of himself and Edgeworth. Their arms were crossed, and they looked nonchalant. Traces of a smile were on Phoenix's face, and Edgeworth was just scowling. Phoenix's blue suit and Edgeworth's maroon suit seemed to clash with their respective badges gleaming. At the bottom was Phoenix's handwriting that read, "Reasons why we're friends and rivals never run out."

Franziska had given her fiancée a brand new Rolex watch that was engraved with his name and "_mein einziges_."

Edgeworth gave Phoenix a gold pocket watch engraved with "_Brüder_." He also gave his fiancée a pretty diamond necklace. She said she was going to wear it for the wedding.

Adrian gave the soon-to-be married couple a honeymoon on a cruise ship.

Pearl was given a set of pearl earrings, a pearl necklace, and a pearl bracelet by Phoenix, Trucy, and Apollo.

Trucy was given a gold locket by her father. There were two pictures inside: one was of Thalassa and Zak Gramarye and the other picture was of Phoenix and Apollo. Tears formed in her eyes and once the locket was around her neck, she never took it off.

Gumshoe gave his wife a silver rabbit's foot charm necklace. Maggey said she felt luckier already.

Ema was given a charm bracelet by her sister and brother-in-law. Each charm on the bracelet represented a person in her life. There was a moon for herself, a sun for Lana, and a small cactus for Jake. There was a small bird and from the colors, Ema believed it was a phoenix for Phoenix. There was a top hat for Trucy, a scale for Apollo, a small magatama for Maya, a pearl for Pearl, a sword for Edgeworth, a whip for Franziska, a Blue Badger for Gumshoe, and a number 13 for Maggey. Lana had heard about Klavier just before arriving in Germany so a little guitar was added on.

"I feel bad," said Trucy. "We don't have any gifts for Mr. Gavin!"

"Nein. It's fine. I was invited at the last minute," replied Klavier.

After some hesitation, Ema stood up and began gathering up the empty plates. As she passed by Klavier, she placed a chaste kiss on his cheek. Trucy and Pearl squealed with delight. "There. You have one present now," she said.

He smiled. "I think that's my favorite present."

"That's because it's your only present."

"No. If I had others, that still would be my favorite."

With a trace of a faint blush, Ema disappeared into the kitchen with the plates. Lana got up quietly to help her, but before she entered the kitchen she turned back to whisper, "Mistletoe!"

"Missile-toe?" asked Pearl. "Isn't that the plant that you kiss under?"

Edgeworth turned to his fiancée. "Do we have any mistletoe?"

Franziska frowned. "Not that I recall."

Trucy sighed. "Well, that sucks. I could have fun with that."

"…I'm not letting you read or watch any adaptation of _Emma_ anymore," said Apollo.

The young girl smiled innocently, mischief twinkling in her eyes. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"I'm talking about your matchmaking schemes!"

"What matchmaking schemes?"

"It's pretty obvious. You were trying to put Mr. Wright and Maya together."

"Oh, I was only following Pearl."

Pearl pouted. "They've known each other for about ten years now. I still don't know why they're not together!"

"Pearl," said Edgeworth, "I'm sure Wright and Maya love each other. But there are as many forms of love as there are moments in time."

Phoenix lifted his bottle of grape juice to toast his best friend. "Well put."

"I still don't get it…If you both are in love, then how come you're not together?"

"Pearly, it's because we aren't in love like the way Mr. Edgeworth and Ms. von Karma are or Gumshoe and Maggey or Mr. and Mrs. Marshall," explained Maya.

"Oh…"

Phoenix's daughter sighed. "Well, looks like that one is done for. But I still have my other project." She grinned at Klavier.

"You're playing matchmaker again," said Apollo.

"I'm a magician," she replied. "Love is the closest thing to real magic we'll ever have." She looked around the room. No one said anything. Indeed, she was a magician. But many of her tricks were only illusions. Love was something real. Trucy withdrew something inside her pocket. She brandished out her Magic Panties.

"W-what is that for?" asked her half-brother.

"All I need is a little magic." She reached into the bloomers. She pretended to fish for something inside. She pulled out a mistletoe. "Tadahh!"

Pearl clapped enthusiastically. Franziska frowned, turning to her fiancée to ask him how Trucy pulled the plant out of the blue and pink bloomers.

"So you're playing matchmaker for me, Fräulein Wright?" asked Klavier.

She winked. "I'm only a magician who's trying to add some magic between two people who I think should be together," she corrected.

"Sounds like a matchmaker in a sugar coating," muttered Apollo.

Trucy stood up on a chair to hang the mistletoe just between the kitchen doorway and the library door. She beamed at Klavier and pointed at the kitchen where Ema and Lana were. "Go for it, that is, if you really want her."

Klavier laughed. "I guess I owe you big time."

"I'll send in a bill."

(-- --)

**-December 25, 10:00 AM**

Ema scrubbed off the residue on the plate. She didn't have to, but she didn't want her boss to see her embarrassment at the present moment. Even though she knew what she was doing, it still was embarrassing!

"Do you like him?" asked Lana.

"Who?"

"Klavier Gavin, of course."

"…He's just my boss."

Lana smirked. "That doesn't answer my question."

"Can we not talk about this?"

"Awww!" Lana pinched her sister's cheek. "Is my baby sister embarrassed that she has a crush on her boss?"

"I wouldn't call it a _crush_--"

"Oh, I'd call it a crush. It's too premature to call it "love.""

"Lana," warned Ema.

Ema's sister beamed excitedly. "Oh, I'm so happy! My baby sister is in _love_!"

"I'm not in love!" she snapped. "You just said it was a crush!"

"So you're admitting that you have a crush on Mr. Gavin?"

"No! That's not what I'm saying! Don't twist my words around!"

"I'm not blind, Ema."

"Huh?" Ema set the wet plates up to dry. She wiped her hands on a towel. She turned to her sister. "What are you talking about?"

"I've seen the way he looks at you. It's quite often as well."

"I'm not going to listen to this!" yelled Ema. She stormed out of the kitchen. In the blindness of her mortification and irritation, she didn't see who was coming out of the library at the same exact moment. They collided, and the person Ema had hit grabbed her shoulders to stop her from falling back. Ema looked up to see none other than Klavier.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Fine," she grumbled.

She was about to push past him when Maya cried out, "Oh my!"

Phoenix chuckled. "Well, isn't that interesting? Hahahahaha!"

Ema was confused until Maggey had pointed up at the ceiling. She looked up, dreading what she might see. Sure enough, it was there. The little plant called the mistletoe was handing up above her and Klavier. She felt as though it was mocking her.

Klavier smirked. "Looks like I'll get that kiss after all."

"C-can it just be another kiss on the cheek?" she asked feebly.

"Lips only, pal!" answered Gumshoe.

Ema grumbled a little, the blush on her face grower darker. Klavier wrapped his arms around her slender waist. She bit her lip for a moment, before letting her hands rest on both side of his face. She gently pulled his head down so their lips could meet. It was a tender kiss. Ema's heart was beating so fast, she was sure she would faint. Their lips were soft against each other, and their bodies fit perfectly together like the pieces of a puzzle.

"Go Ema! Go Mr. Gavin!" cheered Trucy. She and Pearl slapped hands.

Ema was the one to break the kiss first. She pushed Klavier away, keeping him at an arm's distance. She wrapped her arms around her waist as if she was trying to isolate herself from the others. She didn't dare to look at him or even at his general direction. Her face was burning up, and she swore it was enough to melt the inches of snow outside.

"I think that's enough loving for now," said Maya. She clapped her hands together. "I'm gonna go out and play in the snow!"

"Oh, oh! Me too!" added Pearl.

"Me three!" said Trucy.

They all got up and rushed into the foyer, struggling to pull on their coats and shoes before dashing outside. Phoenix got up from the couch and stretched, a bottle of grape juice still held tightly in his hand.

"I think I'll go out, too. Keep an eye out on those girls," he replied. "Apollo, let's go."

Apollo nodded knowingly and followed Phoenix into the foyer. Maggey and her husband went to join the others outside and Lana and Jake tagged along. Adrian tugged Franziska outside, even after much protesting from the latter. She begged Edgeworth to save her, but he put on his coat and shoes and went outside without a word.

Ema stayed rooted to the spot, determined not to look at Klavier. His strong arms wrapped around her, his hands pulling her arms away from her waist. He pulled her towards the door, only stopping for a moment to press a quick kiss to her lips.

"Let's go," he whispered. Her eyes lifted up to catch his. She nodded.

They rushed outside into the pure snow of Christmas day.

* * *

Simply ridiculous. 21 and a half pages, Arial, 10-point font, and this is the product. This was supposed to be a short story, but like a majority of my stories, it always ends up being much longer. As such, there are tons and tons of notes to explain.

Story takes place a year after AJ.

I wanted to try something new with Klavier and Ema's relationship. I didn't want to make it where Ema hates Klavier and etc. I wanted it where they have a working relationship, and they have a crush on each other. Though it seems it appears more on Klavier's side than Ema's.

When thinking of the Gavin mansion, I had the von Trapp family mansion from _The Sound of Music_ in mind. I didn't put much thought into the von Karma mansion. The way I imagine the house, it shouldn't even be called a mansion. I think it is more like a little house in England, but a little wider and a huge front yard. Haha!

Parts were inspired by _Mansfield Park_ (1999). An example is the line Ema says to Apollo. ("One's consequence...") Another example is Edgeworth's line about the forms of love. ("There are as many forms of love...") The dance scene was modeled after the one from the _Mansfield Park_ movie. Klavier suddenly appearing during the dance was inspired from the movie _Becoming Jane_. I loved the part when James McAvoy suddenly appears during a dance and gives Anne Hathaway this irresistable smile! Another one of Jane Austen's books is mentioned, which is _Emma_. In the novel, the heroine Emma is a rich girl who tries to act as a matchmaker, but ends up complicating the situation.

If you do the math on the years this story takes place, then such bands like the Beatles, AC/DC, etc are really, really old! I know Franz Ferdinand isn't one of those "classic" rock bands, but I couldn't help myself. I love them so I included them in.

I love the idea of Ema and Maya dubbing over dubbed voices for the _Samurai_ series. At the part where everyone lists "ridiculous" things that Phoenix has done, everyone was supposed to say something, but I kept running out of things to to say! Some of the things that some were supposed to say felt like I was pushing it. A few of those events are things that some characters don't want to bring up again. For example, one line was supposed to go, "He cross-examined a dead woman once!" It is a reference to the final case in Trials and Tribulations. I think that is something that shouldn't be brought up again.

Whenever someone yells out, "Lights out, make out!" it makes me laugh. The whole scene where everyone is stumbling over each other in the dark is taken from Persona 4, Rank 9 of the Tower S-Link. That scene amused me greatly. Phoenix's line about "midnight is just around the corner" is a line from Persona 3. (By the way, shadow puppets equal win.) Also, Phoenix scaring the crap out of Ema in the dark makes me laugh as well. I can just picture it as something he would do.

My original concept of Christmas morning was listing every single gift each person got. I wanted to do it without repeating gifts and making them meaningful instead of cheap, crappy gifts. Some of them I regret not putting in there because I found them to be funny. Phoenix was supposed to get "Piano Playing for Dummies" and "Taking the Bar Exam for Dummies" books. The picture Phoenix gives Edgeworth is the most badass thing I'd like to see. I can imagine them with their arms crossed, in their respective suits and looking...well, badass. "_Mien einziges_" is German for "my one and only." "_Bruder_" is German for "brother," of course. I loved the idea for Trucy's locket. It is kind of like a picture of her old family and then one of her new family. The charm bracelet for Ema is also another one of my favorites.

The charms are based on either their names, personality, or their history. Many of them are self explanatory. The moon is actually a reference for "Houzuki," Ema and Lana's Japanese last name. It means "treasured moon." The sun for Lana is actually to represent the meaning for Lana's name, which is "light." The scale for Apollo is to represent "justice." (Justice for Justice. Lame, I know.) The sword charm for Edgeworth is based off of his name, which in turn is based off of his Japanese name.

Someone I once knew said before that "love is the closest thing we have to magic." That's where Trucy's line comes from.

I was originally going to end the story with Edgeworth and Franziska's wedding, but I think it works out better this way.

Uh...Happy early Holidays, I guess? Christmas isn't for another two months, but oh well. Thanks for reading anyway!


End file.
